1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear appliances, and more particularly, to a weighted insert for athletic shoes and the like which when fitted to the shoe will cause it to sink to the bottom of a washing machine bin to facilitate the cleaning thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to affix weights to a sneaker or other athletic shoe for the purpose of enhancing exercising or strengthening of the legs. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,743 shows a weighted collar affixed to a sneaker, athletic or leisure shoe for increasing the resistance which the user must overcome during training or exercising. A similar concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,432 which contemplates pockets on the toe portion and/or sides of a sneaker for receiving removable weights therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,51,928 a series of weights are permanently embedded in separate compartments in the sole of a training shoe whereas in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,441 there is illustrated a sneaker having weights permanently attached to the upper or vamp thereof.
It is also well known to provide inserts for shoes and the like the purpose of which is to treat the shoe in one way or another. For example, the familiar shoe-form or "tree" is employed to maintain the shape of an article of footwear when it is not being worn. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,327 discloses a holder having heel and toe portions connected by an arcuately shaped handle portion for supporting a shoe while it is being dyed.
It is apparent that the foregoing body of prior art fails to envision the concept of fitting a weighted insert to a sneaker, athletic shoe, or the like, for causing the shoe to sink to the bottom of a washing machine bin (rather than float on the surface of the water therein in the absence of such an insert) and thereby facilitate more efficient cleaning of the shoe than would otherwise be the case. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a weighted insert for athletic shoes or the like which includes a removable weighted element serving also as a housing for a deodorizing compound or other treating substance. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique weighted insert for articles of footwear according to the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.